Family Ties
by Jewel Noxenet
Summary: What do a mute, an ancient evil reincarnated and Billy have in common? Find out today on Power Rangers Zeo!


_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. Nuff said._

**Family Ties: The Outcast**

**Prologue**

Arms stretched out in front of her, she called frantically for her father as the two men carried her away. Her father stood there motionless, his face void of all emotion even as the tears continued to roll down his daughters rosy cheeks. The little girl's gaze shifted to her brothers now, who stood there with a look of satisfaction in the form of a cruel smirk. They may as well have both been strangers to her, but they were better than the two who now dragged her away. As they tried to force her into the van, she rebelled, fighting back as much as she could. Her little legs kicked at them as she balled up her hands, her small fists beating on them.

Wherever it was they were going to take her to, she didn't want to go. Oh, how she didn't want to go. She knew it would be a place, far from Angel Grove. Far from everything and everyone she knew. It wasn't a matter of feeling safe. It was a matter of familiarity. She would rather stay and deal with the ridicule that her brother and father put forth on her, than go to some place unknown. It was the unknown which scared her the most. For the unknown represented the very core of her being, the very thing which tormented her soul and those around her, every day of her life.

Seeing an opening, she went for it and bolted forward running for the safety of her house. As she ran past her father, he grabbed her arm tightly and pushed her, causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground. Wiping her eyes, she sniffled, gazing up at him with a look of betrayal upon her face. His arms crossed tightly over his chest. Sternly, he shook his head at her, his eyes darkened with condescension and perhaps even disgust. Her brother was no different and scoffed quietly, almost as if afraid of her hearing him. They feared her and she knew this. They feared her because of the unknown force which dwelled within her. They didn't understand it wasn't her, it was something else.

As the two men picked her up off the ground roughly, her eyes widened. The unholy presence was beginning to stir, the tighter their grips around her tiny arms became, the more she felt herself beginning to lose control. It was going to happen again, it was taking over and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was so strong and she was far too weak to overcome it. As the darkness began over taking her as it had done before her world became engulfed in an endless sea of black. In the distance, she heard several gasps followed by the blood curdling screams of men. She grabbed at her ears as the horrific noise echoed throughout her mind, until finally, silence.

**11 Years Later...**

The gravel crunched under their sneakers as Rocky and Adam jogged along the path in Angel Grove Park. It was unseasonably warm for this time of year, but the light breeze more than made up for it. As they reached the end of their run, Adam pulled out a water bottle, taking a swig of the refreshing drink inside. Rocky sat down in the shade of a large tree, wiping off the thin layer of sweat covering his forehead. Laying back he rest his hands behind his head and gazed upward, watching the sun shining through the branches.

Sitting down beside Rocky, Adam handed him the water bottle. "Drink up Rock, we've still got another lap to go."

Rocky sat up slightly as he leaned back on his elbows, "You're a slave driver, you know that?" He grabbed at the water bottle, pushing the nozzle up with the tip of his thumb before taking a drink.

"Nah. You're just lazy." Adam grinned teasingly. Rocky rolled his eyes and lay back down. "Seriously Rocky, you've been moping around ever since you got back from spring break."

"So?" Rocky shot back, spring break obviously a touchy subject.

Adam sighed, "So we're best buds right?"

"Right." His reply seemed distracted, his mind elsewhere.

"So tell me what is it. Come on Rocky, you know you can tell me anything." Adam was worried about Rocky, he hadn't been himself lately. He had been so sullen, so serious all the time, it wasn't like him. Adam had his suspicions as to what was wrong, all the rangers did, but none of them wanted to jump to conclusions either. "Rocky?"

Rocky rolled over onto his side and began to fidget with a piece of grass, "You remember Jennifer right?" Adam nodded. "Well after that whole mess with Mondo, she and I started dating."

"Yeah, I know. Tanya and Shawn went on a double date with you guys once, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. That's right." Rocky shook his head with a sigh, "Anyway. I ended up seeing her at spring break. She had told me that she needed to study for her college entrance exam but there she was." He paused. "Kissing another guy."

Adam raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Jennifer was the most straight laced person he had ever known, the very idea of her cheating on anyone was just too outrageous to even fathom.

Throwing the piece of grass down, Rocky sat up. "I confronted her about it. She told me that I wasn't mature enough. That I never took anything seriously. She said I was just a boy and she wanted a man."

Popping the water bottle open again, he drank greedily as if the water would not only quench his thirst, but wash away the pain he was feeling as well.

Still too much in shock and not knowing what to say, Adam lay a hand on Rockys shoulder. "Rocky I--" Adam stopped, he could feel the tension swelling up inside his friend.

"Yeah. I know." Wiping the excess water on his hands from the condensation on the bottle off on his pants, Rocky stood up.

"Lets go. We've got one more lap to run." His determination evident in his voice.

Without saying a word, Adam nodded and the two stretched out before taking off once more, down the path. For the first mile, their shoes hit the pavement in perfect synchronization, but soon Adam was struggling to keep up with his best friend. This run was proving to be good for Rocky in more ways than one it seemed. Adam had suspected that those two had been on the outs but he never would have thought the reasoning for it. It just didn't make any sense.

A girl came roller-blading down the path, listening to her discman as she went. She loved music. It took her to a different place. Some times even to a different world. It made her feel safe. It made her feel like she wasn't alone. On her roller-blades, she felt as though she could fly. Closing her eyes she lifted her head towards the sky above and held out her arms as if she had wings. It was one of her favorite fantasies, flying care free above the world, where no one could get to her own. Her own little world, her own safe haven. So peaceful, so serene, so..

"Rocky look out!" Adam shouted, and cringed as the girl and Rocky collided into one another. "Too late." Adam murmured as he ran over to make sure they were ok.

Rocky groaned as Adam helped him up off the ground. "Man, that smarts." He complained, rubbing the back of his head. It didn't take him long to turn his attention to the cause of his pain.

The girl felt herself being lifted up as two sets of hands helped her off the ground, standing her up right. She looked at both of them almost shyly, the expression on her face obvious one of apology. Quietly, she studied them both for a minute. The two teens were surrounded by a soft glow of blue the girl noticed, neither seeming mad or even annoyed at her sudden intrusion into their daily lives.

"Are you alright? You really need to be more careful." The boy in green asked, his tone of voice was that of concern.

Nodding mutely, the roller blader hesitantly met their gaze. They both seemed so nice. So different from the people she was use to dealing with. Give them time Sara, a voice told her, they will despise you like all the others. Sara averted her eyes away from the two quickly and silently turned to leave. A gentle hand on her arm stopped her as she began to glide away.

Then a soft voice came, "Wait."

She turned around looking at them, it was the other boy this time. The one which she had run into, he was the one addressing her now. Her eyes darted from his hand on her arm to his face, back to his hand then finally rested on his face. When focusing on him alone, Sara saw that his aura was muddled with a mix of different colors but none of which she associated with anger.

"Your elbow its…"

Looking down, Sara noticed a large gash on her elbow from when she had fallen. It was bleeding badly and the sight of it made her stomach quiver with uneasiness. She never could stand the sight of blood, not even her own. Rocky noticed the girls skin color on her face beginning to look a bit sickly. He guessed it was due to the sight of the wound.

"I have a first aid kit in my jeep," Adam began, "How about I take care of that for you? You really should get it bandaged before it gets infected." He suggested.

Shaking her head adamantly, Sara tried to skate away but the young mans hand was still firmly, though gently around her arm. She appreciated the offer and as much as she would love to take it, she just didn't think it was a good idea. The fresh air which she had been enjoying so much now stung on the open wound on her elbow, causing her to grimace.

"Please?" The young man holding her arm gave her a pleading look, "it's the least I can do for running into you like that."

**The Next Day...**

Clutching her bag tightly to her chest, Sara gazed up at the lettering on the front of the building. Angel Grove High School. If you looked up nervous in the dictionary, her picture would be right next to it. She had never been to a public school before in her life and the things she had heard on the news about it didn't help ease her nerves any either. Violence in public schools wasn't the only thing weighing heavy on her mind. Communication problems due to her inability to talk was another issue she was worried about.

Sara was still contemplating whether she'd rather be considered a snob or mentally inept when the first bell rang. Sighing, she began walking towards the building, her foot steps slow and hesitant as Sara was anything but in a hurry.

As she stepped into the main corridor, she looked around. It wasn't as clean as the place she had been attending before, but she could sense a much friendlier atmosphere. The décor was definitely more cheery, instead of sanitation white, the halls were painted a peach color and the lockers were of a muted green hue. Sea foam green, she mused. Her arms loosened around her bag a bit as she let out a sigh of relief. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all. Turning a corner she noticed a door with a frosted glass window at the top of it. In black letters, slightly frayed around the edges, the word Administration was spelled out on the window.

Sara's fingers touched the doorknob tentatively as if she were afraid of it biting her. When nothing happened she shook her head, grasping the sphere with her hand. The metal felt cool and slippery underneath her sweaty palm as she turned it, opening the door. Stepping inside, her eyes darted around the room as she let the door behind her close slowly. An older woman sat behind a large desk, its surface full of clutter and filing cabinets lined the walls. It certainly wasn't as colorful as the main corridor, though the secretaries choice in clothing more than made up for it.

The grey haired woman looked up as she heard the door close and smiled warmly at Sara while motioning for her to take a seat. Pen in hand, the secretary went back to chattering away on the phone occasionally jotting down something on the legal pad in front of her. Finally she hung up the phone.

"How can I help you today?"

Standing quickly, Sara walked over to the desk handing the secretary a slip of paper. Quietly she watched the woman look over the document in a scrutinizing manner. A few 'mm hmm's and 'ah's later the secretary nodded, handing it back to Sara.

"Mr. Kaplan has been expecting you." When Sara didn't move she added, "you can go right in if you wish."

Sara nodded her thanks before turning away from the desk. There, in front of her, was yet another wooden door with a frosted window pane. The word Principal was spelled out across the glass, the letters were crisp and sharp, commanding attention. Raising her hand, she knocked timidly. When no answer came she knocked again, this time with more force.

"Come in. Come in." Came a reply from the other side.

Hesitantly Sara opened the door, a gust of cool air brushing against her as she did so. She shivered, shutting the door behind her. Obviously the principal liked his office kept as cold as an ice box. Behind the desk sat a man with a bad toupee and a mustache to match. His suit was the color of an eggplant. Quickly he stood from his chair, adjusting his tie.

"Ah, here she is. Sara, welcome to Angel Grove High." The principal walked over to her briskly, shaking her hand. Sara simply nodded. "Sara has just come back from going to a boarding school overseas." Mr. Kaplan stated, turning back towards the two girls sitting in front of his desk.

Boarding school… Sara inwardly scoffed. More like a concentration camp.

Rising from her chair, Kat clapped her hands together lightly. "Oh, how exciting." Kat exclaimed, her interest obviously piqued.

Sara shrugged while forcing a polite smile as she gritted her teeth. If you find death exciting.

"Sara. This is Katherine Hillard." The principal motioned towards the pale skinned, blonde in pink. "And this is Tanya Sloan." He said, introducing the girl in yellow. "They will be helping you to familiarize yourself with our school."

Yep. This school was definitely different than where she had been before. She shook her head mentally, that place was in her past now and she was going to leave it there. If it was the last thing she did. Sara looked at the two girls who greeted her with warm words and even warmer smiles still, they both appeared to be genuinely eager to help her in anyway possible. It was strange, she thought to herself as the two led her out of the office already chatting away, their auras closely matched those of the boys she had met the day before. In so few days she already met four people with a strong energy wave coming off of them, it made her wonder how many more like that there were. With that much energy.. her thoughts darkened. Maybe coming back to Angel Grove wasn't such a good idea after all.

--

"Adam!"

A familiar voice coming from down the hall caused Adam to turn his head away from his locker just enough to see its source out of the corner of his eye. Jennifer. Sighing, he shook his head and shut his locker door hastily. She was the last person he wanted to see right now, or ever for that matter.

Suddenly she was right in front of him. "Adam, please." Jennifer pleaded with him, a look of desperation on her face. As he started to go, she touched his arm again lightly, "Adam?"

Adam had planned on just walking away. Adam had planned on ignoring her. When he looked down and saw that worn look on her face, his conscience got the best of him. He should at least hear her out. Everyone deserves that much. At least, he liked to think so.

"Adam.. is everything ok? With Rocky I mean. He's been avoiding me for a while now. He won't return my calls, whenever I see him in the hallway he goes the other way." She sounded exasperated.

The confusion and frustration in her voice were more than genuine. Had she not seen Rocky there that night? No, that's not right. Rocky had told him he had confronted her about it. Then why so confused? Is she just playing dumb? Was she drunk? Her, drunk? No. Then again, what was more believable, Jennifer drunk or her cheating on Rocky? Both were quite hard to believe. Adam began to wonder.

Adam hated lying, but he was beginning to wonder if what Rocky told him was true or not. All he could do for now was act neutral. "I'm not at liberty to say." Was all Adam could muster up. It wasn't lying, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. So what was it?

Frowning, Jennifer allowed her hand to drop back down to her side. "Well, did I do something wrong?" Silence. "Can you give me a hint? Please?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I just think it's something you really need to hear from Rocky." Gently, Adam pushed past her on his way to his next class.

"Wait, one more thing." Jennifer paused, waiting for Adam to stop before continuing. "Can you please tell him that my parents send their apologies?"

Adam nodded silently, keeping his back to her as he started walking away. Her parents? What do they have to do with any of this? Shaking his head in confusion, the young man decided he would talk to Rocky about it when got the chance. His talk with his best friend would have to wait however as the bell rang for first period.

--

They really are nice.

Fool. Do not mistake pity for kindness. Sensing the girls apprehension the voice continued as it chided her further. Once they have finished their task, they will be done with you.

Shaking her head, Sara returned her attention to her guides, listening to Katherine and Tanya chattering away. Her gaze moved from one girl to another as their words volleyed back and forth. On occasion one of them would turn to her, asking a question to which she would merely shrug in response. Just smile and nod. That had been the plan. It had worked too, that is, until Katherine asked with a level of eagerness that surprised Sara, about her adventures overseas at the boarding school.

Great.

"Come on now." The tall aussie smiled, putting a hand on Saras shoulder. "What was it like?"

You don't want to know.

Sara simply shook her head, shying away from the girls touch and averting her gaze as if too shy to say anything.

"I bet it was quite the experience."

That's one way of putting it. Even in her mind the words were as dry as the Sahara itself.

Sara wondered what Katherine found so fascinating, especially being from overseas herself. Perhaps it was more about the boarding school experience. Some things are just better left in the past, Sara thought to herself. Some things and some people.

Her eyes slowly shifted from the floor back up to Katherine. Once again Sara reverted back to her original strategy as she smiled politely while nodding in response. There was a flicker of energy around Katherine as the aura changed hues for a second then faded out again. Sara blinked, trying to decipher what she had just seen. Was that, a hint of disappointment?

Katherine didn't push the subject any further however, whether it was due to frustration or her finally sensing Saras uneasiness on the topic, she was unsure as the energy around the blonde had grown muddled in color. From what Sara had been able to detect on Katherine, she determined it was more of the latter reason. In Katherine she sensed an almost kindred spirit as a dark cloud loomed over her as well.

A few minutes of silence between the three passed before Tanya spoke. Her words were lost however when a shrill sound began resonating throughout the schools corridor. Sara grimaced when impulses of light followed. Her eyes darted about the hallway, everything beginning to blur. Each flash became brighter and faster than the last. She took a step back, shaking her head vehemently a look of fear on her face.

No. Not again. Please. No. White. Everything was white. So sterile, so pure and yet so tainted, so devious at the same time. The faces in front of her were blurred. The voices were muffled. Katherine? Tanya? They were just here, weren't they? Her mind began to swim as she wracked her brain. She was back there again. That place. She had never wanted to return to that place. Gods, why was she there?

Sara went to move back when one of the figures grabbed for her, but found herself paralyzed, unable to move. Had they drugged her? Was she in restraints? Everything was so distorted she couldn't tell. A hand landed on her shoulder. Wait, what were they doing? It shook her, gently? Sara became confused. Another shake, this time one with a little more force.

"Sara."

Her name. Someone was saying her name. Sara felt herself being jostled from side to side suddenly. A bump here, an apology there, a shout of annoyance every now and then. So many voices. So much noise.

"Is she alright?" asked one shadow.

"I don't know but we can't just leave her here." Said the other.

One of the figures took her by the hand. "Come on Sara. We have to go."

Go? Sara didn't want to go anywhere with them. When she struggled, another hand landed on her shoulder, shaking her.

"Sara? Sara it's me, Katherine." Came a voice.

Katherine?

"And Tanya." Chimed in another one.

Tanya? Katherine? She waited for a snide remark from the voice that seemed to reside in the back of her mind, but none came. It was strangely quiet, for once. Squeezing her eyes shut, Sara concentrated on Katherine and Tanya, attempting to block everything else out. They're real. They have to be. I'm not in that place anymore, she reminded herself. I'll never go back. Never.

Gradually, everything came into focus as Sara reopened her eyes. The color came back, the sounds became clear. In front of her stood two concerned looking individuals. Katherine and Tanya. Sara blinked, putting a hand on her head.

What had just happened? Sara wondered. One minute she had been here, then the next minute there and now she was back here again.

Did you really think you could escape it forever? You can't run from your past. Or from me. A sinister voice from within taunted her.

"Sara, are you alright?" Tanya asked, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

Sara nodded even though she knew otherwise. She just wanted a normal life, was that so much to ask? Sighing, she followed Katherine and Tanya to the outside of the school, joining another small group of students hovering near the baseball field.

"Kat, Tanya. There you guys are." A guy with flowing brown hair said.

Sara watched the two embrace, their colors intertwining with one another. As the guy who hugged Katherine pulled away, she noticed his aura too seemed obscured by the same darkness which plagued Katherine. They had both been tainted at some point in their lives, Sara concluded, tainted by something. Something not of this world. Something evil.

Tanya was the first to start the introductions. "Guys, this is Sara. Kat and I have been showing her around today."

"I remember you." Interrupted the young man in blue. "How's your arm?"

Sara shrugged, waving her hand about as if saying so-so.

Katherine glanced back and forth between the two. "You two know each other?"

"Sort of. Adam and I ran into her at the park the other day."

Adam laughed. "More like Rocky ran into her. Literally."

Shaking her head, Tanya continued. "Well since you've already met Adam and Rocky. This is Tommy." She motioned towards the one with the long flowing hair.

What's with the hair. Sara mused. Fabio much.

Time went on as the group of friends began talking amongst themselves. It was mostly your run of the mill chatter, classes, assignments and the like. Normal. Again Sara wished she could experience what normal was.

You want to be like those pathetic weaklings? Sara ignored the voice.

"So Sara. How do you like Angel Grove so far?" Tommy asked.

Sara shrugged remaining silent.

"That good huh?" Rocky questioned.

Again, Sara shrugged in response.

"Well?"

Sliding her backpack off, Sara rummaged around before pulling out a pocket sized notepad along with a pen. She never thought she'd actually have to use it. Upon her aunts insistence however, she had bought it just in case.

The group of friends looked a bit taken back as Sara flipped over the pad of paper.

'Well what?' was written down on the small sheet. When the silence grew, Sara turned the paper back towards herself and began writing again.

'I like it just fine.'

"Sara." Kat ventured. "You can't speak. Can you?"

'Right.' Sara had written.

A look of realization donned on Katherine and Tanya's faces as they read the paper. Before they had time to say anything more on the matter, the school bell rang, signaling an all clear for the students to return into the building.

"Hey Rocky. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Adam asked.

"Yeah sure." Rocky turned to the others. "We'll meet up with you guys later."

---

Adam wasn't sure how to go about this. He didn't want to upset Rocky by bringing Jennifer up but he still couldn't get his conversation with her earlier that day, out of his head. What she had said about her parents, along with Rockys story. They just didn't seem to make any sense to him. Rocky, he was hoping, could shed some light on the situation.

"So..." Adam began, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I saw Jennifer today in the hall."

Rocky groaned. Why did he have a feeling it was going to have to do with her. She was the last person he wanted to talk about right now. To anyone.

"She told me to tell you that parents send their apologies."

At the mention of Jennifer's parents Rocky stopped walking, digging the toe of his shoe into the dirt of the baseball field.

Adam examined his friend more closely. Maybe there was something to this after all.

"She didn't cheat on you. Did she?"

Rocky remained silent as if he suddenly had forgotten how to talk.

"Did something happen with her parents?" No answer. "Come on Rocky. What happened?"

"Alright. Ok." Rocky sighed. "No. She didn't cheat on me. I just--"

"What is it?"

"I had dinner over at her parents house. They were having some formal party." Rocky waved it off. "Anyway. Her family made it clear that I was no good for Jen. I don't want to get into the details, but the night went anything but smoothly."

"What about Jennifer? Does she have the same opinion?"

Rocky shrugged.

"I can answer that for you. No, she doesn't. Rocky, she was really upset today. She thinks she did something wrong. You're not dating her family Rock, you're dating her."

"Yeah. You're right, of course." Sighing, Rocky looked up.

"You know what you need to do right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I do. Thanks man."

"Hey. What are friends for?" Adam smiled, patting Rocky on the back.

---

Later that day Sara sat at a table along with Katherine and Tanya, her eyes busily taking in the new surroundings. The two had brought her to The Angel Grove Youth Center, which had more energy and life to it than any place Sara had ever seen. It was a place for relaxing, for releasing the pent up stress of a long school day. It was a place for playing games and leaving responsibilities, such as homework, aside for later. Study had no place here, although a few tried Sara observed.

On the mats below, Tommy, Rocky and Adam drew quite the crowd as they sparred with one another. Sara watched the three, eyes wide. It wasn't so much their fancy footwork that held her gaze but their auras. The colors swirled and danced about as if they too were locked in combat. When the three finished Sara sat back in her chair, feeling slightly disappointed that the show was over.

"They're something else, aren't they?" Katherine said suddenly.

Turning her attention to the aussie, Sara nodded in response. Not that Katherine would have noticed as her eyes were focused on her boyfriend. It was a lustful gaze, one that almost caused Sara herself to blush.

Tanya opened her mouth to say something when she caught a glimpse of something in the doorway. Looking back a second time, her lips growing into a smile as she nudged Kat.

"Kat, look who it is." She nodded towards the entrance.

"Hmm?" Kat pulled her eyes away from her boyfriend, wondering what all the fuss was about. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Billy. Hey man, it's great to see you again." Tommy was the first to greet him.

For the second time that day, Sara froze. Billy? No. It can't be. As the girls left the table one by one, Sara turned around in her seat slowly.

So. He did survive then, the malicious voice returned.

"But how– I mean when–" Adam lowered his voice, "when did you get back?"

Saras mind began to swim and her heart began to race. It was him. She hadn't seen him in over a decade but she knew it was him. He was there. Right in front of her. Even after all these years, he still scared her. Even after all these years, she still felt ashamed when she looked at him.

Billy smiled, "I'll explain everything later. It's good to see you guys again."

After another round of hugs was given out, the group broke apart and headed back over to the table chatting away. As Sara came into his view, he suddely became silent.

"Billy? Whats wrong?" Kat asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Leaning over, Billy whispered. "Who is that?"

"Who is who?" Katherine followed Billy's gaze back to the table they had been sitting at. "Oh. That's Sara."

Sara watched as Billy's expression became worrisome at the mention of her name. As Katherine continued to explain everything Billy, his face darkened. He recognizes me, Sara thought to herself.

Rocky, curious to Billy's reaction was the first to venture. "Do you know her?"

Slowly, Billy nodded. "She's my sister."

_TBC... in_ Family Ties: Thicker Than Blood


End file.
